Néo STARS
by Nilaca
Summary: Piers et Jake ont un don pour se fourrer dans des situations ingérables. Et puis franchement, le déni, c'est moche. Entre action, suspense et sentiments refoulés.
1. Prélude

Cette fiction est écrite par deux auteurs : **Sojiku** et moi-même.

Les _**numéros**_ **entre parenthèses** correspondent à des notes en fin de chapitre.

Merci mille fois à notre bêta **kimi-ebi** pour ses bons et loyaux services **;)** !

Bonne lecture **:)** !

* * *

 **Prélude**

 **Point de vue de Piers** **:**

Le jour dont j'ai tant rêvé approche à grands pas. Je vais être diplômé. Major de promotion. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai pas le toupet de me vanter comme un paon. C'est juste que j'ai bossé comme le plus assujetti des serviteurs pour arriver à ce résultat. Sans prétention, je pense avoir un peu de mérite.

J'étudie au centre des hautes études militaires et comme vous pouvez le deviner, à part si vous avez la même capacité de déduction que cet insolent de Muller, je suis en dernière année.

La semaine dernière, les résultats des examens finaux sont tombés. Ils ont été publiés sur les immenses panneaux d'affichage de part et d'autre du salon d'accueil. Je me souviens, je suis resté pas mal de temps devant l'entrée, tétanisé par la peur d'un éventuel échec. Observer les différentes réactions de mes camarades devant leurs résultats m'a donné des sueurs froides. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Certains ont poussé des soupirs de soulagement, d'autres ont carrément éclaté de joie. Plusieurs ont baissé les yeux d'amertume, d'autres encore n'ont pas été capables de retenir leurs larmes.

Les uns après les autres, les étudiants ont quitté la salle. Certains m'ont parlé en sortant, mais je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Enfin, quand j'ai compris que le suspense n'arrangeait absolument rien, j'ai marché vers le panneau des admissions comme s'il s'agissait de mon enterrement. À quelques pas du verdict, j'ai aperçu le plus grand inapte que la Terre ait jamais porté, Jake Muller. Il avait l'air subjugué par les résultats. Mais lui seul aurait été surpris s'il avait échoué.

Il s'est retourné et m'a immédiatement jaugé du regard lorsqu'il m'a vu. Comme d'habitude, j'ai pris un air supérieur et je l'ai toisé.

-Alors, heureux le neuneu? a dit Jake d'un ton moqueur.

Il a ensuite pris la direction de la sortie en m'envoyant un soupir de dédain.

Ces paroles ont mis une bonne trentaine de secondes avant d'atteindre mon cerveau en reboot. Mais je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus avant de fixer le classement. De bas en haut (j'ai toujours été bon pour me torturer).

Finalement, mes yeux sont arrivés tout en haut de la liste. J'ai laissé échapper un demi-sourire et sans plus, j'ai pris la direction de la sortie.

J'ai attendu d'être chez moi avant de péter un boulon : sangloter de joie et danser avec le balai.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Jake :**

Le jour dont j'ai tant rêvé arrive. Je vais enfin être diplômé. Je n'ai pas vraiment à me vanter comme un paon, sachant que j'ai des notes limite-limite. Jusque-là, je m'en suis sorti grâce à ma force et mon physique de Dieu grec. Ouais, la théorie, c'est pour les neuneus. Heureusement, une très bonne condition physique est importante pour ce que je veux faire.

Comment ça ce que je veux faire ? Entrer dans l'armée bien sûr !

Je suis en dernière année dans l'école des hautes études militaires. Logique, si je vais avoir mon diplôme, vous me direz. Mais on ne sait jamais, si dans mon lectorat adoré il y a des gros neuneus comme ce péteux de Piers Nivans. **(** _ **1**_ **)**

Quelques jours avant le jour de la remise des diplômes, donc, je me suis levé en me disant que cette journée serait habituelle. En tous cas, tout le début était habituel. J'ai raté mes pantoufles par terre, au pied du lit, j'ai mangé mon petit-déjeuner, je me suis brossé les dents et je suis allé me préparer.

Je suis rentré dans ma deuxième chambre, celle qui me sert de bordel pour ranger mes fringues, quand elles ne traînent pas dans l'appart à des endroits improbables. Sur un meuble situé dans un coin miraculeusement propre, où la peinture murale est restée impeccablement blanche, il y a une photo encadrée de ma mère. La seule personne qui m'importait vraiment dans ce monde de merde. La maladie me l'a enlevée, il y a cinq ans. La saluer fait aussi partie de mon rituel matinal.

Je ne suis probablement pas le mec le plus religieux qui soit, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est là, à veiller sur moi. Du moins, je veux y croire. Et comme je le disais, le jour de mon ascension approche, alors…

-C'est pour toi, maman, dis-je à la photo. Ça a toujours été pour toi. À ce soir.

J'ai attrapé mon sac dans l'entrée et je suis parti en cours pour une dernière journée de pur délire. Parce que oui, j'ai l'habitude de bien m'y amuser. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai eu mon diplôme juste-juste.

Je suis con, mais j'en profite. Est-ce que ça me rend intelligent ?

* * *

 **Point de vue de Piers :**

Aujourd'hui, la dernière conférence est dispensée. Elle n'est ouverte qu'aux futurs diplômés de cette année académique. Il s'agit, en gros, d'une synthèse de tout ce qui a été abordé durant ces années d'étude et surtout, de discuter de la suite.

De nos opportunités, de notre morceau du gâteau…

Malgré toute l'attention que j'essaye de porter au résumé du docteur Rebecca Chambers sur le traitement des blessures par la phytothérapie, je suis parfois distrait par Muller, cet éternel immature. Il s'amuse encore avec sa sarbacane. Mais le pire, ce sont ses blagues stupides qu'on entend à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre. J'avoue, certaines d'entre elles m'ont déjà fait pouffer. Mais ça reste stupide.

Ce crétin ferait mieux d'écouter le génie qu'est le capitaine Chambers. Vu le gouffre de compétence qu'il y a entre eux, il en apprendrait plus d'une… Cette grosse tête de l'armée a été diplômée à seulement dix-huit ans. Dès lors, son expertise en chimie et médecine lui a valu sa position dans la légendaire équipe des STARS, **(** _ **2**_ **)** directement après son diplôme. C'était inouï et sans précédent. Actuellement, en plus d'être conférencière dans notre établissement, elle opère dans le BSAA. **(** _ **3**_ **)**

Personne n'ignore qu'il s'agit d'une des organisations les plus prestigieuses et influentes du monde entier. Mon rêve le plus audacieux serait d'en faire partie. Ça serait, sans doute, l'accomplissement de toute une vie. Normalement, il faut des années de service militaire pour espérer candidater. Mais chaque année, le BSAA organise des épreuves à l'issue desquelles un diplômé des hautes études militaires est recruté.

C'est ma chance.

Une conférence tenue par Jill Valentine, ex-membre des STARS et capitaine du BSAA, est prévue juste après l'intervention du docteur Chambers. Elle va nous parler de la défense contre le bioterrorisme et des rôles que nous allons jouer dans cette lutte. Elle finira par une présentation du BSAA et mettra à disposition les dossiers d'inscription aux épreuves d'admission. Autant dire que je suis sur le coup.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Jake :**

Après l'assaut du papier mâché en direct de l'amphi, l'autre représentante du BSAA est entrée. Une brune à l'allure badass qui vient nous expliquer à quel point les armes biologiques, c'est pas bien.

Cause toujours, brunette, moi je veux juste me défouler sur des trucs sans me faire hurler dessus.

La sarbacane cachée sous la table, je décide de jouer le fayot. Elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, la miss Valentine et je sais quand m'arrêter. Par contre, je ne suis pas foutu de répondre aux questions qu'elle pose. Mais qui y répond religieusement ? Piers Vraifayot Nivans. Evidemment.

-Mais ferme la, bon sang, je souffle.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, le supplice d'entendre la voix d'ahuri de Saint Nivans prend fin. Mais surtout, la dame s'arrête aussi de blablater pour distribuer les dossiers d'inscription à tous les imbéciles heureux qui lèvent la main. Le truc que je n'ai pas vu venir, c'est qu'en me donnant mon dossier, elle s'est penchée furtivement vers moi pour me chuchoter :

-Sympa votre arme, jeune homme.

Puis elle a gloussé et elle est partie. Je suis censé comprendre quoi là ? Je ne savais pas que les lentilles de contact à rayon X étaient sorties parce que, foi de Muller, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle ait repéré mon joujou aussi bien dissimulé. Et puis merde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un délit de posséder une sarbacane si elle m'a pas vu m'en servir. Du coup, elle peut aller se faire cuire un œuf et se le foutre sur la face, la vieille.

Néanmoins je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gratter ma cicatrice. C'est un réflexe. La honte me colle aux baskets. Alors je me cache derrière mon dossier tout en le lisant en diagonale, mais ça me gonfle déjà. Résultat, je pousse un soupir puis je regarde un peu autour de moi. Je dévisage les pauvres types de ma promo qui n'ont pas du tout le physique de l'emploi et qui, pourtant, sont à fond dans leur truc.

Je suis prêt à parier que la moitié d'entre eux flippe encore à l'idée d'appuyer sur la détente. Non mais il ne faut pas rêver, les neuneus, il y a la police municipale pour vous. Et puis quoi encore ?

Après l'histoire des formulaires réglée, on peut rentrer chez nous. Enfin. Plus jamais de cours. J'ai largement le temps de ne rien glander maintenant.

Je me rends compte que je vois clairement mon avenir pour la première fois depuis un bail. Sûrement depuis toujours.

Ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant, n'a pas été très guillerette, disons. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Quant à ma mère, elle était très souvent à l'hôpital entre mes quatre ans et mes douze ans. J'allais à l'école, alors de toute façon, je ne la voyais que le soir et rarement le matin. J'avais de mauvaises notes parce que je n'avais jamais le temps de faire mes devoirs. J'étais trop occupé à me ronger les ongles d'une main et à tenir la main de ma mère de l'autre, à l'hosto, pendant qu'elle essayait de me rassurer. Sans trop de succès.

Résultat des courses, elle est morte quand j'avais treize ans. J'ai été placé à l'orphelinat assez vite et j'ai été voir un psy. Je ne lui disais que dalle au début, mais je me sentais de mieux en mieux en le voyant se décomposer devant mon omerta. J'ai repris peu à peu confiance, mais, sachant que j'avais pris beaucoup de retard dans mon cursus scolaire, j'ai été orienté vers l'école militaire. Depuis, je me défoule pour enterrer mon enfance et ça marche pour moi.

Au final, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'ai fini par piquer du nez. Cette nuit va être paradisiaque sachant que j'ai déjà du mal à pioncer.

Les prochaines semaines risquent d'être musclées avec les épreuves du BSAA au programme. Mais je vais suer autant qu'il le faudra. Après tout, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Piers :**

Au final, j'ai été captivé par le capitaine Valentine. Elle possède une présence et un charisme comme on en voit peu. Je dirais même qu'elle n'inspire que le respect, voire la prosternation… Même le retardé de la classe a été muet durant son intervention. Ce qui, en soit, peut prouver que Dieu existe.

Assis à mon bureau, on peut dire que je suis gonflé à bloc. Je suis une personne naturellement volontaire, mais je suis convaincu que je n'ai jamais été autant motivé que je le suis maintenant. J'ai déjà rempli mon dossier d'inscription et il ne me reste plus qu'à le poster. J'ai aussi organisé mon planning pour les prochaines semaines. J'ai dû programmer des séances de tir, surtout.

J'ai hérité ce sens de la discipline de mon père, le capitaine Nivans. Mis à pied suite à une blessure par balle au foie. Bien qu'il n'opère plus aujourd'hui, l'influence qu'il a sur ma carrière est indéniable. En revanche, cette organisation plutôt obsessionnelle me vient de ma mère. Médecin militaire, elle a toujours impressionné ses pairs par son intellect. Après la sévère blessure de mon père, elle a décidé de pratiquer en tant que civil, dans un hôpital de renommé.

La vérité est que je rame chaque jour pour ne pas croupir dans l'ombre de mes parents. Mais il s'agit de la mission la plus difficile qui soit. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me donner corps et âme dans le travail. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ma chance et après tout, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait.

* * *

 **(** _ **1**_ **)** Enfin, je n'ai rien contre les neuneus, hein. Seulement celui-là. Je vous aime, vous qui me lisez.

 **(** _ **2**_ **)** Special Tactics And Rescue Service (tactiques spéciales et unité de secours)

 **(** _ **3**_ **)** Alliance et sécurité contre le bioterrorisme (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance pour les puritains)

Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas du tout ? Dites le nous ! **xx**


	2. CHAPITRE I - Préparation

Disclaimer : Resident Evil ne nous appartient pas... Et c'est bien dommage !

Cette fiction est écrit par deux autres : **Sojiku** et moi-même

Les **_numéros_ entre parenthèses** correspondent à des notes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Cal** : Je sais que l'attente était dur mais parfois, on a tous besoin d'une pause.

 **Soji** : Pas m...

 ***chaussette dans la bouche***

 **Cal** : Pas d'inquiétude, ça n'arrivera plus **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I** **\- Préparation**

 **Point de vue de Piers :**

Les épreuves du BSAA débutent demain.

Pour être honnête, le stress me ronge les os. J'en tremble, même dans la douceur estivale.

J'ai l'habitude de toujours voir mon verre à moitié vide. Mais le verre, à présent, est quasiment vide.

Un admis sur une centaine de candidats... C'est déprimant.

Passé l'envie de me pendre, j'ai décidé que c'était l'occasion de mettre à profit mon éducation. Mes parents m'ont scrupuleusement enseigné le self-control. Ils y ont toujours mis un point d'honneur. Le but est de ne jamais être submergé par l'angoisse ou l'inquiétude. Je trouvais ça un peu sévère auparavant. Maintenant, je comprends tout à fait. Quand on regarde l'ensemble du tableau, on s'aperçoit très vite que l'acharnement de mes parents était fondé. En tant que militaire le manque de discernement causé par l'excès d'adrénaline peut coûter votre vie où celles des autres.

Paradoxalement, j'ai toujours été doué pour tempérer mes émotions. Il suffit que je sois occupé pour échapper aux effets du stress. J'essaye donc d'être le plus proactif possible. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire.

Comme je l'ai programmé, je me rends à la salle de tir où j'ai réservé un créneau d'une heure. Au programme : entraînement à très longue distance.

J'ai tenté de me vider l'esprit pendant le trajet sans grand succès. Une fois arrivé dans l'édifice géant en béton grossier, je discute amicalement avec le responsable de la salle qui est un ami d'enfance de mon père. À ma demande, il me confie une mallette noire dont l'aspect massif m'est familier. Je le remercie avec un demi-sourire. Ensuite, je me dirige vers les cibles adaptées. Je me positionne et me mets à genoux. Lentement, je défais les sangles de la mallette et je l'ouvre. La laissant ouverte, je jette un bref regard à son contenu.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Puis à toute vitesse, j'assemble les pièces du barrett que je connais chacune par cœur. Leur taille, leur poids, leur forme. Même leur odeur. Rien ne m'échappait. Ainsi, l'arme est aboutie en un rien de temps. Pour finir, je charge le sniper et j'installe le casque à annulation active de bruit sur mes oreilles.

Cette phase de préparation me permet d'entrer dans la zone. Mes mains ne sont plus moites. Mon esprit est clair. Je suis tellement concentré que je peux entendre mon cœur battre. J'écoute ma respiration autant que les mouvements de l'air.

Je suis prêt à tirer.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Jake :**

Le lendemain des épreuves, après une nuit étonnamment calme, je me suis levé. Sauf que je ne suis pas calme, moi. Pas du tout. Je suis en même temps fébrile comme une ado surhormonée qui va voir un concert de Justin Bieber, et effrayé comme un chiot à trois pattes qui traverse l'autoroute le jour de la Fête Nationale.

Il me reste six jours avant les examens, et je sais que je ne suis pas prêt. Loin de là. Donc, pour la première fois depuis… depuis les _dinos_ et leur météore, je me promets que je vais bosser comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant.

Après mes salutations maternelles matinales, je prends mon petit déjeuner et je vais à la salle de sport. Pour la totale, qui inclut la culture de mes muscles et accessoirement, leur utilisation. Principalement, en fait.

L'après-midi, j'ai été emprunter des bouquins pour en savoir plus sur les campagnes du BSAA depuis sa création, en 2004. Un des rares trucs dont je me souviens de tout ce que Jill Valentine a déblatéré le jour précédent. Assez... voire très bizarrement.

J'ai passé mes après-midis à lire, après ça. Et ouais... Les choses ne rentrent pas plus que ça. Alors bah… je suis allé plus souvent à la salle, pour plus me baser sur le physique. Comme je le fais... tout le temps ? Je garde quand même un max d'infos dans ma tête, mais les révisions ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Erf !

Après le troisième jour, je décide de passer au côté plus pratique du côté pratique, c'est-à-dire le combat rapproché à proprement parler. Parce que bon, soulever des poids c'est bien, mais n'importe quel couillon peut le faire. Alors que se battre, ben… Non. Chez moi, c'est instinctif. En plus j'adore ça. Taper sur des trucs, c'est ma méthode pour aller mieux, en général, mais là, cette pratique allait me servir à quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné : quelque chose qui pourrait me faire avancer dans la vie. Alors j'étais plus déterminé que jamais.

Je me suis donc inscrit dès le lendemain dans un dojo, pour peaufiner ma technique de cassage de nez. Et de plein d'autre choses en fait, mais bon, j'aime bien casser le nez... J'ai une espèce de fascination sadique pour la sensation des os du nez qui se cassent sous ma paume. Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ok ? Si je fais ça à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il l'a mérité... La plupart du temps.

Dès les premières séances, j'étale les gens. Tous ceux qui viennent. Même si je répugne bêtement à frapper les nanas, je me contente de leur faire des prises pour les aplatir le plus vite possible. Les profs par contre, ça va. Je suis presque sûr que je me suis plus battu dans ma vie que la plupart d'entre eux, même s'ils me donnent plus de mal que les élèves, évidemment.

En fait non, y a une fois où les choses ont été différentes.

Le sixième jour, une journée avant ma pendaison potentielle, donc, mon adversaire a été différent. Pas dans le sens où c'est une fille que je n'ai jamais vu avant, mais plutôt dans le sens où elle m'a étalé en deux temps trois mouvements. Au sens propre, on parle d'arts martiaux ici. Une fois le dos à terre, je me dis, bêtement : "Tiens, c'est ça que ça fait ?"

Toujours par terre, je regarde Wonder Woman, qui me regarde de haut pour le coup. Il y a plein d'émotions contradictoires dans son regard, les plus fortes étant un mélange étrange entre la compassion, la satisfaction et l'incompréhension. A ce niveau-là, je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle me tende la main, comme preuve de fair-play, ou qu'elle me raille en disant quelque chose du genre "c'était plus facile que je le pensais", mais rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Elle m'a juste regardé, pendant de longues secondes, et elle a tourné les talons. Je me suis remis à quatre pattes pour la regarder partir, limite en mode "bitch I'm fabulous". D'où je suis, on dirait presque que les gros bras du dojo, ceux que j'aime étaler d'habitude, la laissent passer comme une reine.

Bizarre.

Quant à moi, eh bien… Moi non plus je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens, là. Je me mets assis, en tailleur, sur les tatamis. Un peu humilié, pas parce qu'elle m'a battu mais à cause de la facilité avec laquelle elle l'a fait. Un peu admiratif, parce que j'ai été élevé par une sorte de féministe, alors qu'une nana impose ça loi dans un dojo, ça force le respect. Et un peu dégoûté, parce que si ce genre de chose arrive aujourd'hui, il faut que je fasse en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Donc plus d'entraînement. Cela fait que je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture du dojo, limitant mes sorties de la salle aux pauses vitales.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Piers :**

Le responsable vérifie scrupuleusement toutes les pièces de l'arme que je venais de lui restituer. Il sait parfaitement que tout est impeccable, qu'il pourrait la ranger sans plus de zèle. Mais c'est la procédure. Pas de favoritisme. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de matériel létal.

Au contraire, je suis convaincu que mon père lui avait demandé d'être plus intransigeant avec moi. La plus petite erreur et je me prends un sermon comparable à une peine de mort.

Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Pas beaucoup.

Même si j'avais déjà la fibre du perfectionniste, ça m'avait rendu encore plus soigneux et professionnel. Mais j'avais surtout la peau plus dure. Quand bien même c'était parfois dur à endosser.

-Tout est bon p'tit. Tu peux y aller, m'a dit le responsable.

-Merci. Bonne soirée, ai-je répondu en inclinant poliment la tête.

-En fait.

-Hmm ?

-Bonne chance pour demain, a-t-il dit avec un sourire rassurant qui était la seule chose qui n'avait pas atteint sa cible aujourd'hui.

Au contraire, une poussée d'adrénaline m'a secoué et je me suis rappelé ma peur d'échouer au concours. J'ai simplement hoché la tête pour ne pas trahir mon appréhension et ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée : Occupe-toi de ta calvitie, crétin.

J'ai fait volte-face et j'ai commencé à marcher en direction de la sortie. En chemin, je respire profondément. Je dois absolument garder mon sang-froid. Après tout, il avait juste essayé de m'encourager. Mais je me suis dit que pour une fois, et une fois seule, Muller a raison quand il crache : "Arrêtez d'essayer les neuneus, vous perdez votre temps".

Je sais... Je devrais me flageller pour avoir oser penser dans sons sens. Malheureusement, j'ai pas de fouet alors je vais procrastiner. Juste pour cette fois.

Devant les portes renforcées de sortie, j'ai reconnu un groupe de vétérans qui ont opéré dans l'armée avec mes parents. Arrivé à leur niveau, je les salue respectueusement. C'est la bienséance pour un rejeton de haut gradés comme moi. Ils m'ont tous salué en retour, mais l'un d'entre eux s'est décidé à être plus bavard.

-Bonne chance pour vos épreuves Nivans. Vos deux parents auraient passé la sélection sans effort. Faites leur honneur, m'a-t-il dit d'une voix rigide.

-Merci, monsieur. Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.

-Tant que vous réussissez haut la main, ça m'est égal.

Encore-ce-condescendant-foutu-laïus ! Je connais ce qu'ont accompli mes parents sur le bout des doigts, à tel point que je pourrais réciter leurs exploits sur mon lit de mort. Alors par pitié, arrêtez de me l'enfoncer dans la gorge, ça fait longtemps que j'ai avalé la pilule... Je sais ce qu'on attend de moi. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Juste, foutez-moi la paix.

Mais, au lieu de riposter, j'ai acquiescé tièdement et j'ai décampé.

Ils n'ont sûrement pas fait attention à mes mains crispées et tremblantes. Celles avec lesquelles je leur jetterai ma réussite à la figure.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Jake :**

Je suis allé me changer dans les vestiaires, sous des regards que je n'ai pas compris. Des types pas loin, qui me regardent de travers. Enfin, je ne suis pas arrivé à déterminer la teneur de leur regard. Une partie de moi pense que je devais avoir une tâche sur mon kimono, une autre pense qu'ils se rinçaient l'œil. Mais la moins déraisonnable des trois, qui arrive toujours en retard, pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une répercussion de ce qui est arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Bref.

Je sors du dojo, et je constate qu'il fait déjà presque nuit. Merde, je suis resté combien de temps ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pharmacie m'indique qu'il est huit heures. Et, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai comme une virulente envie d'aller me bourrer la gueule. Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée en période de révisions – je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, putain – mais bon. Allez. Ce n'est pas un verre qui va me faire rentrer chez moi en rampant et en demandant à un passant s'il a vu Garrus Vakarian qui aurait piqué mon scooter.

Je ricane intérieurement. Même quand je ne suis pas bourré, j'invente des scénarios de moi quand je suis bourré. C'est… inquiétant. Hem.

J'entre dans le bistro près de la pharmacie – coïncidence ? je ne crois pas – et je m'assois au bar. Il y a déjà les habitués. Le barman, plus chauve que moi, que je connais bien et qui me sert des shots depuis avant que je ne sois majeur **(** _ **1**_ **)**. Deux cassos en costard, assis à la même table depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne et qui jouent aux cartes d'une seule main, l'autre tenant toujours une pinte de bière. Un type en costume de motard trop dark, à côté de qui je passerais pour euh… Nivans en uniforme scolaire de japonaise de manga, avec des pantoufles, une tiare rose fuchsia et une baguette en plastique surmontée d'une étoile. Il discute souvent avec une femme aux traits durs et à l'alcool facile. Enfin, quand elle ne s'amuse pas à fricoter avec les petit jeunes qui passent par là – les habitués étaient sains et saufs.

Et en parlant d'inaccoutumés, il y en a un aujourd'hui. Enfin, une.

Une fille, avec des cheveux brun-roux et une dégaine de lycéenne. Elle n'a pas l'air plus vieille que moi – ou si elle l'est, pas de beaucoup – et elle est assise de l'autre côté du bar. Elle a un verre à sa droite, et elle tapote sur son téléphone, d'un air un peu distrait. J'avoue qu'elle a un peu piqué ma curiosité, pour le coup.

Je me suis approché, l'air de rien, et elle a mis sa main sur son verre, avant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est ma limonade, matelot, déclare-t-elle. Si tu en veux une, tu n'as qu'à demander à Lionel.

Pour le coup, j'ai levé un sourcil, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Un. Elle boit une limonade. Ce qui estt… ouais, disons le franchement, pas très courant pour un bistro de quartier comme le nôtre. En général, les adultes viennent ici pour noyer leur problèmes dans l'acool, pas dans la limo.

Deux. Elle m'a appelé matelot. C'est quoi cette appellation digne d'un mauvais jeu de drague ?

Trois. Elle pense que je vais piquer sa limonade. Pff... _Sa limonade ?_

Quatre, le plus intriguant. Elle a appelé le barman par son prénom, alors que, à priori, c'est la première fois qu'elle venait.

Comment je le sais ? A cause de la tête que le dit barman a faite. En train d'essuyer un verre, et pour un peu, il l'aurait fait tomber.

-Ouais, ouais, dis-je un peu vaguement. Comme si j'allais boire ta piquette à deux francs.

-Hé, un peu de respect, gamin, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Cette noble boisson est probablement plus vieille que tes grands parents, alors ne l'insulte pas.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Non, pas du tout. Ce cher barman vient de faire cette limonade, pouffa-t-elle. Tu peux servir quelque chose à ce jeune homme, qu'on puisse trinquer ? lança-t-elle au barman.

-Euh ouais, répondit-il, en se tournant vers ses bouteilles. Comme d'habitude Jake ?

-Évidemment, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je jette un autre œil à la nana, qui s'est remise à tapoter sur son téléphone. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle écrit d'où j'étais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'intéresse à vrai dire. En temps normal, je n'en ai un peu rien à foutre de la vie des gens, jusqu'à une certaine mesure.

Lionel me donne mon cocktail préféré, et je l'ai tendu vers l'illustre inconnue, qui lève ses yeux de son téléphone pour prendre son verre. On a trinqué, et elle a jeté un œil amusé à mon cocktail.

-Un 69 ? déclara-t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas une question. Comme c'est touchant.

Elle a ricané, et j'aurais juré entendre le barman et les deux joueurs invétérés, pas si loin du bar que ça, qui avait fait de même. Cette nana, qui débarque, se met la moitié des habitués dans la poche à vitesse grand V. Chelou.

-Oh, mais où sont mes manières ? dit-elle en posant son verre. Jake c'est ça ? Appelle-moi Red, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

-Red ? dis-je en prenant sa main d'un air curieux. Pourquoi ce surnom ?

Elle me fait signe d'approcher, en se penchant vers moi. Je fais de même, et elle me murmure dans l'oreille.

-Je suis un agent secret du gouvernement, et des petits malins de mon service ont cru ça drôle, à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Tu peux me comprendre, toi, pas vrai ?

-Euh ouais, dis-je, un peu largué.

La fille éclate de rire, faisant sursauter le motard dans le coin. Vu sa tronche, il espère que personne ne l'a vu. Dommage. T'en fais pas mec, je ne trahirai pas ta couverture d'intouchable.

-Je plaisante, poussin, dit finalement la meuf. Je m'appelle Claire.

Rire nerveux de ma part. Pour un peu, je l'aurais crue, je suis con.

En tous cas, j'ai passé une meilleure soirée que je n'aurais cru à priori. J'ai essayé de ne pas rentrer tard, sachant que j'ai l'intention de retourner au dojo tôt dans la matinée. La soit disant humiliation que j'ai subie le jour même est presque de l'histoire ancienne. Presque.

Dans mon rêve, la nuit suivante, c'est Nivans qui me fout par terre au dojo.

Attends, quoi ?

* * *

 **( _1_ ) **C'est-à-dire 21 ans.

Alors d'après vous, qui va réussir ? Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout ? Parlez, crapules ! **xx**


End file.
